Devotion
by Shiguri
Summary: I'll hide my love and my pain. For you. Because I love you. Because I want you to love me. You are the keeper of my heart. And I'm entrusting you with it. Because I love you. [MarshallxChase] {Cover art by SkorpioPrince}


_It's unfinished, but I'm tired. Been up since 3. Oh well! :D_

* * *

"Chase..." Marshall croaked, rubbing his groggy, blue eyes. He gently tugged at the boy lying beside him, who squirmed beneath the warmth of the starry blanket he and Marshall were currently sharing. "Chase, get up," the ghastly male ordered with a yawn. He tugged at the slumbering teen once more, receiving the same response as before.

"Just five...more minutes," Chase moaned, rolling to his side. Marshall stared him, and although it was pitch-dark, he could just barely make out the features in the face of the boy next to him. A frown perched his lips at the thought of taking away this moment, but if he didn't do something, he knew Chase would get on him about it later.

"We don't have five minutes," he replied, sitting upright. He crossed his legs and pulled the blanket off the sleeping boy with a quick motion, exposing him to the chilling air. "Get up," Marshall repeated, watching Chase wriggle his body.

Yawning, Chase caved-in, "Fine," he said harshly.

"Look," began the paled boy, observing Chase stretch and then sit upright, "I'd love for you to stay, and you know that. But, you said you didn't want the others finding out about us." He looked down at the mattress, "So this is what you wanted."

"You said you were okay with it," the darker-skinned male said in defense, to which Marshall held up a hand.

"I did, and I am, but, are you?"

Chase stared blankly at Marshall, his head tilted slightly to the side, "What do you mean?"

"All I'm saying is, why go through this if... why not just tell them?" He asked, fidgeting with his hands. He looked up at his partner, noticing the shimmer in his eyes, which quickly died away.

"Marshall, honey," Chase started, placing a hand on the other boy's shoulder, "You know I'd love to do that, and you know I love you, but-"

"I know," Marshall interrupted, turning away. Chase's hand was swiftly brushed away in the process. "I know," he repeated, hiding the guilt in his throat. He threw his legs off the side of the bed and let them dangle. "But," He looked up and smiled, "I understand."

"You sure?" Chase asked, crawling behind the male. He kissed the side of his neck, causing the boy to squirm slightly.

"I-I'm sure," he quivered with satisfaction.

Chase giggled, "Good." He inched his way off the bed, "I'd better go now." He smiled, before kissing Marshall's forehead, "You know I love you."

Nodding, the male chuckled, "And I love you."

Waiting for just a few more minutes, Chase turned and left the room as silently as he could. Making his way through the darkened hallway, he found the door to his own room and crept inside.

* * *

Rising from his slumber once again, Chase blinked away the blinding particles of rays, until his eyes adjusted to them. And when they had, he quickly climbed out of bed and dressed himself before walking out of his room and through the hall.

He was immediately greeted with a pleasant aroma, which traversed its way throughout the building. Knowing exactly who was behind this inviting smell, Chase traversed his way to the kitchen, passing by numerous of other rooms.

In the corner of the room, slaving himself in front of the cooker, was Ryder. A skillet in one hand, while a book in the other, the leader began whistling a tune all too familiar.

"Hey, Ryder sir," Chase said with a heartwarming smile, standing in the doorway.

"Oh!" Ryder began, clearly startled by the sudden rupture. He turned his head to look behind him and upon noticing the brown-haired boy, he returned the smile, "Hey Chase! Sleep well?"

Nodding, the male, went to take a seat in one of the numerous chairs strewn around a small, oblong table, "I did, thanks." Crossing his legs, he shut his eyes.

He could some voices from somewhere in the building, but couldn't distinguish them until they got closer to the room he and Ryder were in.

"Come on," He heard Rocky say, "You're totally ready for the competition, Zuma. You're one of the best!"

"Aw, you think so, dude?" Zuma said in between giggles.

"Uh, yeah," Rocky answered, "I know so! I've seen you out on the waves before."

"Thanks Wocky," Zuma replied just as the two got to the doorway.

* * *

 _I've no idea where I'm going with this story. Updates will most likely be at random, but I'll try to go for an update at least once every two weeks! See you whenever!_


End file.
